The Werewolf Inside Him
by Dralion97
Summary: What if: Instead of going straight to Scott for help, Isaac decided to struggle on his own so that he didn't have to burden his friends. He stays missing for weeks on end and it is left up to Scott to find him, before he gives in completely to his werewolf instincts and does something he'll regret.


**Everyone hate me :D**

**Yes I decided to be mean and make a teen wolf angsty story based on a "what if?" scenario I thought about after seeing the one episode where Derek kicks Isaac out of his apartment. Be warned, this does contain a small amount of Scissac**

**What if: Instead of going straight to Scott for help, Isaac decided to struggle on his own so that he didn't have to burden his friends. He stays missing for weeks on end and it is left up to Scott to find him, before he gives in completely to his werewolf instincts and does something he'll regret.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, no matter how badly I wish I did. Please support Jeff Davis and the others for creating the amazingness that is Teen Wolf.**

_Smaaaaaash!_

Isaac bit his lip to calm himself as he glanced up from where he was cowering against one of the wooden columns in Derek's new apartment. Bits of broken glass lay around his feet and he had to fight against the urge to allow himself to remember back to his past.

Ignoring whatever look it was that was in Derek's eyes, Isaac turned and picked up his already packed bags, turning to look at Derek one last time before he left.

The sound of the outside storm hit Isaac's ears and he let out a very soft whimper. It looked like he was in for a very wet night.

His thoughts went to where he would go now. It was obvious he couldn't come back to Derek. Derek cared more about his sister Cora than he did his pack, Isaac could see that. He thought of maybe going to Scott, but that idea soon left his mind. Scott was busy enough with trying to help work out this problem with the alphas, plus turn over a new leaf with school. He couldn't intrude on the other werewolf.

No matter who he thought of, Isaac couldn't see a place he could stay without causing people problems. So instead he ran off, out into the rain and away from all the problems that came from being a part of Derek's pack.

If worse came to worst, he'd be killed by the alphas while out alone. At best he'd live a lonely life as a homeless wolf. He didn't like it, but it was the way life was gonna be for him now. He didn't have a choice.

The memory of his father and his bad past kept coming to the front of his mind. Shaking his head, Isaac slipped into the forest, planning on just staying hidden until the morning when he could go to school and get something worked out.

He didn't realise at that time that he was already starting to give in to his werewolf instincts. He let out a loud howl as he finally gave in to the pain that he'd been feeling since he left the apartment. From there, his mind slowly broke.

….:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.…

Isaac wasn't at school the next day. Or the day after that. Or the next week. To begin with, Scott didn't question it, thinking that maybe Derek had gotten Isaac to do some sort of errand.

But when a week turned into weeks, Scott started to get a little suspicious. None of the rest of the group had seen him since the night of the thunderstorm. Once it started to get even longer, worry started to take over.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. One day after school, he went to Derek's apartment, not bothering to make himself known before entering.

"Derek!"

The older werewolf appeared, looking at Scott in slight confusion.

"What is it Scott? Shouldn't you be at home right now, being the good school boy and doing homework?" Derek asked, being a little harsher than he meant.

Scott's eyes narrowed very slightly before he focused back on the reason as to why he'd come over.

"Where is Isaac? I haven't seen him in weeks and I'm getting a little worried."

Derek looked Scott over before turning away, sighing slightly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the storm. I don't even know why he left."

Scott could tell that Derek wasn't being completely honest to him when he said that. He wasn't saying Derek was straight out lying, but there was something the alpha was hiding.

"There's more to that than what you're telling me Derek. What are you trying to hide?"

"He kicked him out." Came a female voice from behind Scott.

He turned around to see Cora, Derek's younger sister standing there, looking straight ahead at her brother.

"Kicked him out?"

"That's right. Threw a glass at him then watched as he left."

Scott turned and glared at Derek, although he could see that there was some form of regret there. At what he wasn't too sure about.

"Is she telling the truth Derek? Did you really kick Isaac out?"

Derek sighed and nodded, not bothering to look up from where he was standing.

"I figured it wouldn't be a big deal. He has you and the others to turn to anyway so I thought he wouldn't be too bad off." He responded.

Scott shook his head, turning towards the door.

"Then you obviously forgot about the _alpha pack_ that is currently roaming free in Beacon Hills."

He left then, not bothering waiting for a reply. He had to go find Isaac before the werewolf got himself badly hurt. If one or more of the alpha pack got to him, even Scott wouldn't be able to save him.

Heading straight for the forest, Scott shifted into his beta form. The quicker he found Isaac, the quicker he could get him somewhere more protected.

'_Why wouldn't Isaac come to me? Doesn't he trust me? I've been a good friend to him and…'_

Scott shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could dwell on the trivial things later. Isaac's safety and current location was more important.

Scott paused after a while, confused at the scent he had caught. It was Isaac's scent but it was…different somehow.

He didn't have long to wonder about it when something landed on his back and sharp claws dug into his flesh. Letting out a loud growl, Scott brang one arm up and clawed his attacker off, darting away and onto all fours to see Isaac in front of him.

Freezing, he looked at the other shifted werewolf crouched and snarling in front of him. He allowed himself to relax a little and made his stance less threatening.

"Isaac. Hey, it's me. It's Scott."

The other werewolf growled and charged forward at Scott. Scott dodged his swipes in confusion, getting caught every so often by Isaac's sharp claws.

"Isaaaaac!" Scott yelled, hoping he could get through to the other wolf like he normally can.

This time though, the werewolf made no reaction to Scott's almost desperate cries. He just continuously attacked, not giving Scott a proper chance to recover before he was hit with the next attack.

Scott took it all, not being able to convince himself to fight Isaac. He let out a choked gasp as Isaac's claws dug deep into his stomach.

Blood seeped out of the wound and leaked out of his mouth as he looked at the feral werewolf.

"Please….Isaac. Please stop." He whimpered very sightly, his desperation to get his close friend back slipping out.

His attacker paused, letting out a somewhat confused growl before he threw Scott away, straight into the claws of Aiden, one of the alpha twins.

Scott let out a roar of pain as Aiden's claws scored through his back. The alpha carelessly tossed the hurt and bleeding werewolf down by his brother's feet. Ethan glanced down at Scott before stepping over him to join his brother in facing off against Isaac.

Isaac let out a roar at them as the two merged into one giant werewolf. The now merged twins roared back at him before they raced forward and started a proper fight with Isaac.

Scott watched as he tried to force himself up off the ground. His wounds from Isaac hadn't healed and it'd take longer for the ones from Aiden to heal. But he forced himself up anyway. Because the alphas wouldn't be merciful towards Isaac and there was a huge chance that they could kill him.

Tensing his muscles, Scott leapt onto the joined brothers just as they went to swing at Isaac. He dug one of his claws into their shoulder, using his other hand to stop their arm.

The large werewolf growled before trying to shake Scott off. Scott gave them an angry bite before jumping off and landing in front of Isaac. He was aware that it wasn't a good idea for his back to be to Isaac but there was only so much he could do.

"You're a pain."

Scott sighed softly before growling at the twins.

"Just go and leave Isaac alone! There's no reason for you to ha-"

Scott was cut off by the twins' claws and parts of the fingers digging into his stomach and lifting him up. He could tell they'd damaged something from how much pain it caused. However, he ignored it to dig his claws into the werewolf's arm.

"Give…it up. I'm…not backing down." He growled at them.

The twins shrugged before throwing him back into Isaac. They changed back into their two separate selves. Ethan kept Isaac occupied while Aiden pressed his foot against Scott's chest, pushing the breath out of the werewolf.

"You're lucky Deucalion wants you alive. Otherwise, you'd be dead right now." Aiden growled, before motioning at his brother.

He stepped off Scott and left side by side with Ethan. Scott waited to make sure they were gone before he forced himself up, looking for Isaac. He found him sitting by a tree, pulling against the clothes that were sticking to his wounds.

When Scott got up, Isaac stopped and let out a low growl, warning Scott to come closer.

"Easy Isaac. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as he moved towards him.

Isaac's growls grew louder and louder with each step Scott took. But he ignored them and waited until he was right in front of the other werewolf before he stopped. He fell to his knees in front of Isaac and reached out to touch him. Isaac growled and dug his claws into Scott's arm.

Scott winced but didn't stop. He grabbed Isaac's shoulder and pulled the werewolf closer, looking into his eyes.

"Isaac, come back. You're not this wild animal. Isaac….please."

Isaac showed no signs of responding and just growled more fiercely. Scott sighed before giving Isaac a half smile.

"I guess you leave me no other choice."

He pulled Isaac further forward and kissed the werewolf full on the lips. He felt Isaac tense before relaxing completely, his grip on Scott's arm relaxing to the point where he basically wasn't even holding on to Scott.

After a few seconds, Scott pulled back to look at Isaac, letting out a breath when he saw that Isaac was no longer looking as wild as he had.

"Isaac? You with me?" He asked, already feeling his strength sapping away.

Isaac turned to look at Scott, looking utterly confused before his eyes fell on Scott's unhealed wounds.

"S-Scott? What's going on? You're wou-"

"I-I'm alright. Just a few….scratches. Nothing major." He answered, biting his lip to fight the involuntary cry of pain that wanted to come out before he continued.

"Y-you went rabid, giving in to your werewolf instincts. You've been…gone for weeks."

It was getting hard for Scott to focus. He was struggling to stay conscious and his body was fighting to try and heal the damage done by the twins.

Isaac didn't look convinced as he looked Scott over. He could see just how badly Scott was wounded. Letting out a small whimper, he nuzzled against the other's neck.

Scott smiled very slightly and pulled Isaac into a hug, although it caused him a massive amount of pain to do so.

"Promise me something, will you Isaac?" He asked, his voice a little weaker.

"Yeah Scott?"

"Don't ever do this again. For me?"

Isaac nodded and smiled back, kissing Scott's forehead very lightly.

"I promise, I won't Scott. Now come on, let's get you to Derek, before you bleed out."

Scott allowed Isaac to help him up. However, he was too weak to stand up on his own and was already losing consciousness. So Isaac picked him up and carried him, despite the pain his own injuries caused him.

Being in Isaac's arms was the last thing Scott could remember before he allowed himself to submit to the comfort of falling unconscious.

**I hoped you liked it. And you can kill me now :D**


End file.
